


It Hurts So Bad

by 18lzytwner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Alex needs someone to help her after the bar. Kara knows just the person. Sister story, just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.





	It Hurts So Bad

Alex was completely heartbroken and Kara held onto her sister until the crying stopped. It felt weird to be on the other side of the equation. Alex had always been the strong one when it came to emotional things. Kara had always been physically strong but that wasn't what was needed now. Her older sister had always been there to hold her when she needed it, to remind her that no matter what happened, she was the best.

Now after the crying had finished, the ice cream had come out of the freezer. They didn't say much, just sat there and spooned out the semi-frozen delight. Once the entire carton was gone, Alex turned to her and said,

"We're late for work."

"Winn has it covered. You have a doctor's appointment and I have to finish my article," Kara smiled slightly. Alex smiled back.

"Thanks," she said.

"Alex, you have done so much for me. I have yet to pay you back for everything you've done for me," Kara smiled again.

"I'm not sure that's how being sisters works," Alex chuckled.

"That might be true but I think sometimes one of us has been more of a sister and one of us has been clueless," the younger sister admitted.

"Clueless? Please. I mean you are blonde," Alex teased.

"I did deserve that one," Kara laughed. Her sister pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't say it nearly enough but I love you," she said.

"I think it's understood. We might have been born on different planets but I could not imagine anyone else as my sister. I love you too," Kara told her, giving her an extra squeeze.

"So what's next?" The younger girl asked as they separated.

"I have no idea," Alex admitted.

"Me neither and maybe that's ok. You spent so many years playing protector and secret keeper that maybe what you need is to spend time playing Alex," Kara suggested.

"Playing me?" She gave her a look.

"Yeah. What makes Alex tick? What does she like? Dislike? Who does she think is hot? It's a whole new chapter and I don't want to miss a minute," Kara was all smiles again.

"That's a lot to process," Alex admitted.

"Hey I'm not looking for something right this second. Take your time. Find you and know that I will be here for you no matter what," the blonde said. Alex smiled.

"Ok but we both know you can't keep a secret," she chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Kara feigned shock.

"Please. How many times did you rat on me sneaking out after curfew when we were in school?" Alex laughed.

"You're upset about that? I was thinking more like who took the last cookie off the breakroom counter. J'onn was so upset," Kara was laughing at the happy memory.

"See that's what I'm talking about," Alex gave her a look.

"You kept mine and I will keep yours. It's yours to tell people not mine," Kara said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Now since we're playing hooky…" Alex gave her a look.

"Dumplings!" Kara jumped off the couch and went for the takeout menus. Alex chuckled and let her call their favorite place for takeout. Kara was right, it was a new chapter. It was time for her to let herself be herself and to rediscover what it meant. At first she had worried that Kara wouldn't understand or that she'd be upset but once again her sister proved that her heart was bigger than the rest of her. There didn't seem to be anything that could come between them and that was good to know. The heartache wasn't completely gone from the day's events and it probably would take some time before she could move past it but she wasn't alone and that felt good.

**THE END**


End file.
